Odd Eyed Cat
by vitruvian-woman
Summary: The life and times of Macavity the Mystery Cat. The crime, the love and the money.


**I love this song! It's called Golden and Green by The Builders and the Butchers. I was listening to it a while ago and it reminded me of Macavity so i cranked this out and I'm just getting around to posting it now.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_You choose to be alone_

Macavity was a loner. He had brothers, and a dad, but he chose instead to walk around town alone. Not with his little friends (he had none), not with a guardian, just by himself. His little tuft of red fur fell over his eyes (he really needed a cut) and shadowed his face from the harsh outside world. He is eleven, and he chooses to hang around a suspicious back alley instead of the reeking, smelling junkyard his brothers stick to.

**II.**

_And the scars run together, mixing the nerves with the blood_

Macavity has seventeen scars at the age of fourteen. Two are from himself, five are from run-ins with dogs, three are over his face from where a girl had slapped him, and the last seven are from various drug dealers and suspicious characters around London.

**III.**

_And the soldiers light houses on fire and they burn down_

When Macavity turns sixteen, he celebrates by lighting the corner store on fire.

**IV.**

_And I twist in the green and the gold_

In the February of his seventeenth year, Macavity enlists for three different money-strapped girls to meet him next to the old diner. They are wildly different but he takes each of them, one closet of clothes, one corner in the red-light district and a warehouse, and earns no less than 641,378 pounds.

**V.**

_And I know that this world could be mine_

On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Macavity packs his little bag; lights a junk pile on fire and high-tails it to his trusty warehouse. He now has a total of eleven woman working for him, and is positively rolling in money. So, he does what any respectable businessman does and buys the best of the best to team up with. He already has most of the black cats in the area as co-workers, so he goes for skill instead of looks: thieves; carjackers. Everyone has a talent in the world of crime there, everyone is the best money can get and _everyone_ is controlled by Macavity.

**VI.**

_And everything dies given time_

Macavity is twenty when his two best burglars quit for the last time. He thinks nothing of it; after all, he has more than enough other thieves to replace them. But it isn't the same. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were truly the best after getting educated their entire lives, and when one job gets too sloppy and his tail _isn't_ covered up, Macavity finally gets out of bed and takes responsibility. Instead of ordering around a house full of black cats, scantily-clad females and a band of criminals, he manually plans everything. He lets the black cats do their magic, lets the girls do their thing, but does any of the other crime himself. Because he's the only one he can trust.

**VII.**

_And give me the rest of your years_

Then, when Macavity is twenty-two, he sees Demeter. He doesn't just see her, he _sees_ her. He sees everything she has ever been and everything she is and everything she ever will be. But she's part of that dratted tribe his dad has, so being with her will be difficult. But he finds her one day at a bus stop, makes small talk and asks to meet her at a restaurant on the next Friday. She agrees.

Macavity spends the next three days blinded by her. He walks around and does everything on auto-pilot and just thinks about her. The crime in the city suspiciously dies down while he sees her. Surprisingly, his life has never been better. Macavity thought he needed crime and risk to be happy, but he was wrong. He needed Demeter.

**VIII.**

_I said bring out your Vivian girls_

Macavity takes Demeter out the day before he turns twenty-four. He proposes. Demeter says yes.

**IX.**

_When there's snakes all around in the reeds_

The day he officially turns twenty-four, he wakes up, really wakes up. He remembers everything he ever had with anyone, and decides his life with the warehouse group was better, more risk-filled, and more like him. The normal him. The him he grew up with and the him that he is. They are still waiting for him to come back from Demeter, just a bunch of lost souls without him.

So, he makes one last plan with Demeter.

He waits until eleven o'clock, knocks on Demeter's door and asks to spend the night. _I just need to sleep,_ he says, _I had a few drinks._ Except he didn't have any drinks, and he won't sleep tonight. Macavity is no longer the tom who shared food with Demeter. He is no longer the tom who got his hair cut for her. And he isn't the tom who waits until marriage.

She welcomes him under the covers.

_Shouldn't have done that,_ he thinks.

She snuggles up close to him.

_Shouldn't have done that,_ he thinks.

He corrupts Demeter.

She told him, _Honey, I thought we were waiting._

But he snarls, _I'm not waiting. I'm doing this weather you want me to or not._

And Demeter screams.

He does horrible, horrible things to her. But he likes it, because they were horrible, and because he knows that the old Macavity is back.

But just to make sure, he does it again in the morning. And takes her best jewels, leaving her tied to the bed.

_Close your eyes and you draw one more day to a close_

_And everything that__'__s golden and green goes to hell_

He is definitely back.


End file.
